streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bonus Stage
thumb|Ryu en el Bonus Stage aplasta-auto en [[Super Street Fighter IV.]] son un tipo de escenario de juego comunes a lo largo de las sagas Street Fighter y Final Fight, generalmente después de una cantidad fija de peleas o rondas en el modo de un solo jugador. A pesar de que no son opcionales, estas etapas están exclusivamente destinadas a ganar puntos adicionales para lograr una puntuación más alta, ya que el jugador no puede perder el juego (Game Over) durante estos escenarios. Haciendo su primera aparición en el videojuego Street Fighter original con Ryu o Ken rompiendo baldosas, los Bonus Stages han pasado a ser una característica regular en la mayoría de los videojuegos de la saga. Apariciones Street Fighter Final Fight Mighty Final Fight Street Fighter II En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II, los Bonus Stages consistieron en destrozar varios objetos inanimados. El orden y cantidad de escenarios varían según cada una de las nuevas iteraciones: * Retomado después del videojuego Final Fight, el primer escenario presentó a los jugadores ante un coche que debe ser destruido en menos de 40 segundos, aunque a diferencia de Final Fight, no se proporcionan armas de ningún tipo para lograrlo. Cada golpe en el coche otorga 100 puntos, y si todos los impactos son realizados con éxito se concederá un máximo de 24400 puntos junto con 100 puntos por cada segundo restante en la cuenta regresiva del reloj y un bono de 30.000 puntos por lograr una ronda "perfecta". Los jugadores deben destruir el lado izquierdo del coche (la ventana se romperá para confirmarlo), luego el lado derecho, y luego el cuerpo del coche desde cualquier lado. Este Bonus Stage tiene lugar en una ciudad portuaria en los Estados Unidos, y es muy similar al escenario de Ken, Battle Harbour; no hay desempates en este Bonus Stages si dos jugadores se unen. En la historia, se indica que un hombre toma coches que no se venden y ofrece dinero de premio para aquellos que logren romper un coche dentro de un límite de tiempo establecido solo con sus propias manos cobrando USD$ 10 por intentarlo. La idea inesperadamente se convirtió en un gran éxito, con mucha gente que se aproximaba al puerto para probar su oportunidad.Street Fighter II Complete File * En la versión arcade, el segundo escenario es ampliamente considerado la ronda de bonificación más difícil y molesta, implicando que el jugador esperando debajo de una cinta transportadora para que los barriles caigan desde arriba, y cada uno de estos debe ser roto usando cualquier ataque. A primera vista, parecería que hay un temporizador de 20 segundos, aunque en realidad es un recuento de cuántos barriles quedan. Los jugadores deben romper los barriles a medida que aterrizan para ganar 1000 puntos por cada uno, lo que suma hasta 20.000 puntos si todos resultan rotos. Esto combinado con el bono "perfecto" de 30.000 puntos otorgará la puntuación máxima de 50.000. Dado que no hay límite de tiempo, la ronda es mucho más un juego de bonificación de resistencia que una carrera contra-reloj como fue el caso de la ronda anterior (ocasionalmente, hay un desempate en este Bonus Stage para obtener 10000 cada uno dependiendo de cuántos intentos se necesitan para golpear un barril en una base de 2 jugadores). Este fue el tercer y último Bonus Stage en las versiones de 16 bits y el segundo escenario era ahora un Bonus Stage de destruir una pared de ladrillos (como se explica a continuación más abajo). * El tercer escenario presentaba una pirámide hecha de barriles metálicos de petróleo encendidos. El jugador tenia que destruirla por completo en menos de 40 segundos, y los barriles de petróleo solían desprender fuego, quemando al jugador. Siempre resulta en un empate cuando dos jugadores se unen. Fue reemplazado por un Bonus Stage de romper una pared de ladrillos. Este Bonus Stage parece estar ambientado en el escenario de Zangief, pero al aire libre (ver más abajo). La mayoría de los desafiantes terminaban en el hospital. ** Cuando se aplica un desempate, los dos jugadores normalmente obtenían una puntuación de 9000 cada uno. * Las versiones de 16 bits del videojuego Street Fighter II (SNES y Sega) incluían una pared de ladrillos (primer Bonus Stage en el videojuego Street Fighter II, segundo en los videojuegos Street Fighter II Turbo y Super Street Fighter II Turbo). Montados en un estilo-pirámide, los jugadores tienen la tarea de destruir los bloques en menos de 40 segundos. La pared de ladrillos en realidad consiste en cuatro diferentes "secciones": El lado izquierdo, superior, central y derecho. Los jugadores reciben 100 puntos por golpe junto con un bono por acabar con cada sección, y las cuatro secciones deben ser demolidas para lograr un bono "perfecto" de 30.000 puntos y 100 puntos por cada segundo restante en la cuenta regresiva del reloj . Además, siempre hay un desempate en este Bonus Stage. ** Una vez más, los desempates pueden otorgar a los dos jugadores 6800 puntos cada uno como máximo. * En la versión para Sega Dreamcast, Super Street Fighter II X for Matching Service, existe un truco donde si los Bonus Stages están habilitados y el jugador coloca el cursor sobre un signo de interrogación durante la pantalla de selección y mantiene presionado el botón START al seleccionar el signo de interrogación, entonces existe una posibilidad de que la batalla pueda ser reemplazada por una ronda de bonificación de dos jugadores. bonus3.png|Bonus Stage de barriles metálicos en Street Fighter II. WelcomeToBonusStageStreetFighter2Screen2.png|Barriles chocando a Ryu en Street Fighter II. Ken-sf2-bonusstage-car.jpg|Bonus Stage aplasta-auto en Street Fighter II Turbo. 112804-street-fighter-ii-turbo-snes-screenshot-in-the-2nd-bonus-game.png|Bonus Stage de ladrillos en Street Fighter II Turbo. 117994-super-street-fighter-ii-snes-screenshot-bonus-stage-2-with.png|Bonus Stage de ladrillos en Super Street Fighter II. Final Fight 2 Final Fight 3 Street Fighter EX Plus α Street Fighter EX2 Plus Street Fighter EX3 Street Fighter III Final Fight: Streetwise Super Street Fighter IV/Ultra Street Fighter IV Los Bonus Stages estuvieron ausentes en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, pero tuvieron su regreso en las dos actualizaciones posteriores de la saga, Super Street Fighter IV y Ultra Street Fighter IV. Estos escenarios se modelaron en base a los Bonus Stages del coche y los barriles del videojuego Super Street Fighter II; sin embargo, el escenario de aplasta-auto (ahora con un límite de tiempo de 60 segundos) es más evocador del primer Bonus Stage presente en el videojuego Final Fight original, donde el coche ahora se encontra estacionado en una gasolinera abandonada en la misma área que el escenario del "North America: Drive-in At Night". Si se logra una puntuación "Perfecta" en este escenario jugando como los personajes Guy, Cody, Poison, Hugo o Rolento (todos ellos de la saga Final Fight), Bred se tambaleará en pantalla al final, se arrodillará y gritará "Oh, my car!" ("Oh, ¡mi coche!") sumido en la desesperación, como sucedió en el videojuego original de aquella saga. En cuanto al escenario de rompe-barriles, tiene lugar en la misma cervecería escocesa del escenario "Europe: Historic Distillery", con un trabajador ahora manipulando la afluencia de los barriles. Bonus_car01.jpg|Ryu aplicando su Tatsumaki Senpukyaku en el escenario aplasta-auto de Super Street Fighter IV. Bonus_barrel01.jpg|Blanka en el escenario rompe-barriles de Super Street Fighter IV. Curiosidades [[Archivo:WIRBonus.png|thumb|Cameo del Bonus Stage aplasta-auto en la película Wreck-It Ralph de Disney.]] * El Bonus Stage de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II tuvo una aparición cameo durante los créditos finales para la película con temática de videojuegos Wreck-It Ralph (2012) producida por The Walt Disney Company. * El Bonus Stage sobre destruir un coche presente en el videojuego Final Fight es referenciado en el episodio 10 de Gravity Falls, donde Rumble McSkirmish (Rudo McGolpes) destruye un coche a puñetazos y su dueño también aparece diciendo "Oh! My car" ("¡Oh! Mi coche").YouTube: Gravity Falls - Oh My Car! Enlaces externos Street Fighter II: *All the bonus stages perfect Street Fighter III: *Ryu winning in the SUV bonus stage *Akuma winning the Parrying bonus stage Super Street Fighter IV: *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3zcvhF0O0&feature=player_embedded Video of bonus stages in SSFIV] Street Fighter EX+a, EX2+, EX3: *[http://streetfighterex.wikia.com/wiki/Bonus_Stage Bonus Game based from Street Fighter EX Wikia site.] Referencias en:Bonus Stage Categoría:Escenarios Categoría:Terminología